Everybody Hurts
by Katie1995
Summary: Can Severus Snape rekindle his relationship with Lily before it's too late? Will she accept his apology, or will the even the once strongest friendship dissolve into nothing because of one mistake? Please R&R!  Severus/Lily; but it is STILL CANON couples.


**A/N – (I don't own Harry Potter or the characters in any way. All credit goes to J. K. Rowling.)**

**Everybody Hurts**

**Narrator's P.O.V. (Third Person)**

**(Marauders Era)**

Severus charged into the Slytherin common room, his school robes billowing behind him. His hair was over his face and his hand that was carrying his wand was quivering with anger.

Lucius, who was sat in the armchair by the fire, looked over the pages of the newspaper he was reading to address Snape. They had a free lesson period three. "Well, well, Snape," Lucius laughed. "What's happened now?"

Snape's black eyes burned into Lucius' grey ones, his stare signalling for him to stop.

"Problems, that's what," he growled in response, the shaking getting profoundly worse as he made his way to the spiral stone staircase that led to the Slytherin dormitories.

Lucius caught him of guard again. "I don't know why you bother with her, Severus. People so un-pure as her, so below you...that _mudblood._"

Snape swirled wildly around to face Lucius. "Don't you _dare, _Malfoy." His wand was extended out towards the blonde boy sat by the raging fire. The boy, however, didn't seem fazed at all, instead a a sly smile spread slowly across his face.

"Save it for when you need it, Snape," Lucius replied coldly.

Severus' face turned into a scowl as Malfoy got up and walked past him, shoving him a little as he did.

Snape's hand dropped to his side, limply as he watched Lucius disappear up the stairs. A door sounded moments later, letting Snape know Lucius had gone into his dorm.

The black haired man sighed, unshed tears welling in his emotionless eyes.

How could everything become so terribly wrong in less than one second? How could he have actually said _that _to his best friend?

His own words echoed around his head, tormenting him.

_"__I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" _

_Mudblood..._

_Mudblood..._

_Mudblood._

A torturous cry made its way from Snape's throat as he tore up to his dormitory.

_You stupid, stupid idiot! _His self reprimanding didn't make anything better, it only made him worse.

Before he his jumbled mind had time to figure out what he was doing, he grabbed a pen and paper from his trunk, grabbing his potions book, an ink pot and quill as he went.

He literally ran to his bed, pulling the curtains around him as he flew onto the mattress. He leaned on his potions book, nearly breaking his quill in his haste.

Severus had to sort this mess out. He hadn't meant what he had said, of course, it was just anger always seemed to make him say the most irrational things.

Snape's hand ran over the paper so fast that he had to pause mid way through to make sure what he was writing was readable.

_Lily,_

_Please, I know you must hate me right now, but those words were unintended, irrational, and thoughtless of me. I don't know why I said it. It was just the heat of the moment, and although that won't justify me, I need you to know how sorry I really am._

_I don't want this to ruin our friendship. I can't lose you, Lily. You're the only person who truly understands me. You're my best friend._

_Please, Let me sort this out with you, I owe you an apology._

_Meet me tomorrow evening by the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, please._

_I need to put this right._

_Your forever, truly, sorry friend,_

_Severus Snape._

He took the quill tip off the paper, his eyes scanning over the words he had written. Snape knew, deep down, that he barely had a chance at rekindling his relationship with Lily, not after this. But then again, that little voice in the back of his mind told him maybe, just maybe, he'd get another chance, and at this precise moment, that chance wasn't one to be missed.

Snape, without a second thought, threw his stuff back into his trunk, making a mad dash down the stairs and towards the Gryffindor tower, which was until he ran into Mulciber.

"Severus," he laughed. "What are you doing up here." Severus rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Mulciber," he replied almost rushed. "I..." Mulciber smiled, clapping him on the arm.

"You're going the wrong way, Snape," he carried, a smile on his face. "After all, we have defence against the dark arts forth period."

Severus nodded his acknowledgement, side stepping Mulciber as he tried to get to the Gryffindor Tower, but again, he was intercepted.

"Avery," Snape complained. "Please."

Another laugh cut through the empty corridor, and it echoed off the cold stone walls.

"Okay, but make sure you make that visit with that little Muggle quick. You don't want to be late next lesson; you never know what tricks we can use against Mary Macdonald."

A gleam of hatred glinted in Snape's eyes as his "friend" mentioned Mary Macdonald's name.

"Fine," he agreed. "10 minutes."

Snape pushed past him, missing Mulciber's sentence either because he ignored it on purpose or because his heart had begun beating like a hammer.

His footsteps seemed deafeningly loud as he placed each foot in front of the other. It was like he couldn't get there fast enough.

"Come on, Severus," he whispered to himself. His footsteps quickened until he was in a sort of speed walk and jog speed.

He looked so desperate, half jogging, half walking down the Hogwarts' twisting corridors, yet he didn't care. His friendship now was more important than what people thought of him, especially James Potter and Sirius Black. They could go to hell for all he cared. After all, in Severus' eyes, they were the root for this whole problem.

Two pairs of hands stopped him mid stride. His black hair fell over back from his face, exposing his thin face as he stared at Alice Longbottom.

Shock was evident as he slowly closed his agape mouth.

"Alice?"

She smiled, tightly.

"Severus," she replied, curtly.

His black eyes darted around his surroundings, he was so close.

"I...um..." Alice's eyes burned into his. She knew what had happened.

"Looking for Lily?" She asked, her eyes still on his.

He couldn't form any words, so he just nodded.

Alice snorted, "She doesn't want to see you right now." Snape gulped. Of course she didn't.

"Well...um..." She rolled her eyes, her foot tapping against the solid floor.

"Spit it out boy!"

"Could you give this to her?" He clumsily thrust the letter into her hand and watched as Alice viewed his scrawled hand writing on the front which read Lily's name.

She sighed, half her face covered by her hair, before finally replying. "Okay," she agreed. "Just don't raise your hopes up."

Severus nodded again and she gave him one last emotional punch.

"You really hurt her, you know?" He felt hot tears building in his eyes and he muttered a small,

"Sorry," before making a hasty exit back the way he came.

Snape couldn't lose Lily over this one mistake. She was too important to ever lose.

**A/N – Yeah, I know, another Lily/Severus fic.**

**I enjoyed writing this – don't know why – but I think showing Snape's worry was fun to do.**

**Anyways, if you enjoyed this, Please Review!**

**I'm thinking of doing Lily's reaction next...and maybe if it works it may become a small AU story. **

**What do you think?**

**Katie1995 :)**


End file.
